Karaoke of the Weirdest
by EmeraldSea
Summary: What happens when the gang does karaoke..?


"KARAOKE TIME!" Tori's voice called as the girls, Tori and I,ran down the stairs huge piece of equipment, the weight being shared. Tori with the lyric sheets, costumes, and endless piles of microphones. I was laden with the karaoke machine itself, which as you may have guessed was big, well no, not really- it was an iHome. We didn't have a REAL karaoke machine- we got the lyricless songs, and gave everyone song sheets. Saved money, let me tell you. Me and Tori didn't need a song sheet for what we were about to sing, this was something we had been practicing all week- something Tori promised would get me what I want. I was not quite sure what she meant.

She just winked and said "Green eyes, darlin'" and ran off. I was still kind of confused about the whole thing- yeah , green eyes, pretty. When had I ever wanted them though? Then it hit me, coming down the stairs, used IHome in hand, with a giddy Tori in tow. I wanted Derek. Oh Good God. I almost dropped the music device in my realization.

"Tori," I whispered.

"Whaaaat?" Tori managed to get out, neck stretched, making her vocal chords whine, as she avoided being poked by a suspiciously misplaced piece of plastic lodged between our nerd glasses, and the red astronaut helmet.

"I've had one of those epiphanies," I said "One of those ones where you need to have a Dr. Pepper moment."

"Oh, shit," she managed, hurrying down the last few steps behind me "Well that can't be good." Tori croaked out, dumping all of her things over the living room.

"I figured out what you meant by what I want." I whispered, afraid at any moment the guys would come down.

"Oooohh," Tori said with a wink catching her much needed breath.

"Let's get started, then" she stated just as the guys came down the stairs.

Simon plunked down on the couch, while Derek settled for just standing. Tori placed her iPod in the thing, and the song started. She handed me one of those wireless microphones. I turned it on while Tori did likewise.

[Both]

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

( Eh! )  
[Tori]  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else 

Tori's pretty good…

[Both]  
La na na  
La na na 

[Chloe]  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me 

I'm not half bad myself!

[Both  
La na na na na na na na na!  
La na na na na na na na na!

[Tori]

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life 

[Chloe]

( C'mon! )

[Chloe]

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting 

I gave a pointed look at Derek. He thought he was a gruesome monster who had a right to be rude, and enclosed all the time.

He wasn't- he was perfect to me.

[Tori]

Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says 

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth

I realized how true that was for Tori- her mom never wanted to believe her… then her dad… then everyone else.

[Chloe]

It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Like Derek's personality….

[Both]  
La na na na na na na na na!  
La na na na na na na na na!

[Tori]

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

[Both]

La na na na na na na na na!  
La na na na na na na na na!

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

[Chloe]  
Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting 

[Tori]

Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful

Who says  
Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that 

[Chloe]

( Yeah, WHO SAID! ) 

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting 

[Both]

Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says.. Who says 

Simon clapped, while Derek's gaze held mine. I smiled at him, and while he was zoned out- clogs in his brain turning, turning, turning…

He actually smiled back, defenses down. I giggled then went over and poked him.

"Hey, Derek?" I called waving a hand in front of his eyes. He came back to reality then said "Oh, um hi," Derek sounded unsure, like he was caught off guard.

I got up on my tiptoes and quickly kissed him on the lips, before running back upstairs, Tori screeching, with a high pitched giggle after me.


End file.
